Josephina
by Fully-Alive-95
Summary: What will happen when Josephina comes into town and meets Godric and Eric? Then she finds out she's way more than average. Godric/Eric/Josephina. Rated M! WILL HAVE LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! So, I know I have another True Blood fanfic out right now that has been delayed but I've just been wanting to change it up and write something different. So here goes a new True Blood story! Hope you enjoy and please review! **

**Also, Many chapters are finished in this story so there will be updates weekly. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything involved with True Blood. **

Vampires. It seems so unrealistic, doesn't it? That they could ever exist. That they could touch you, whisper in your ear, be real. But they are. In my new home of Bon Temps, Louisiana, vampires are as real as you and me. As real as the world. Now who am I exactly? I was nobody. I was just a simple girl in a simple town with a simple life, until I met him.

My name's Josephina. Josephina Demorri. Odd name for someone so simple, I know. I will never know the force that took over my mother that gave her the idea to give me such a name, so I go by Jose most of the time. My move to Bon Temps occurred about 3 months ago. Vampires had already come out, which was the cause of my move. I wanted to seclude myself from the creatures as best I could. Needless to say, I chose the wrong town.

So where am I now? Well, I'm sitting in a bar called Merlotte's, waiting on a meeting with a man who may be my new boss. Work isn't so easy to find in a small place like this, but let's move on to the now.

The bar was a nice, homey place. Its owner, Sam Merlotte is a very kind man and I'd become acquainted with Sookie, who was a barmaid there. She had actually set up this interview for me tonight. Sam would have given me a job but had already been packed full with workers. I decided on ordering a coke as I waited to settle my stomach for the interview. I was trying out for a job as a bartender at a place called Fangtasia. Not the most admirable place, but from what I've heard, the income was great. The only downfall was that not only was the owner a vampire, but so were many of its workers. The owner, Eric Northman, was said to be cruel, and intimidating. The thought did nothing to help settle my nerves.

As I waited, the bar door opened and a man that looked about 18 walked in. He was the most beautiful being I'd ever seen…and apparently, I wasn't the only one who noticed. He was casually dressed with a pair of tan sweats and a loose fitted cotton shirt. You could see his tattoos peaking above the top of his shirt and I couldn't take my eyes off of them. The Sookie women went up to him and greeted him with a hug as they spoke with each other.

Her hand pointed over towards me as his gaze followed. I froze where I sat. There was no way this was Eric Northman. From what I'd heard, he was tall, blonde, and….older. He gave me a small smile and nod as he said goodbye to Sookie and came my way. Quickly, I composed myself and my face to hide my shock and some of my nervousness. This man had to have been the most stunning vampire I'd ever seen. I tried to grasp onto my loathing for the blood suckers but couldn't quite accomplish that task.

When he sat down, I straightened myself up and watched as he observed me carefully. An odd interest in me was clear on his face and I started to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Hello, I'm Godric, Eric's maker. I apologize for him not being able to meet with you tonight. He had some business to take care of and asked if I might take his place." He said.

His voice was soft, comforting and had a deep lull about it that made you want to hear him speak more. Realizing that he was waiting for me to speak, I finally managed to introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Josephina Demorri. Thank you for meeting with me tonight." I stated dumbly.

"Well Josephina, why don't you tell me a little about yourself and your experience? Have you ever worked with vampires?" He asked, still observing me some. I wondered why he looked so interested.

"Um, well, actually this would be my first bartending job and my first time working with vampires. But I' a quick learner and have no problem with your kind." I added. He seemed amused by something. By what, I had no idea.

"You seem nervous, Josephina. May I ask why?" He purred my name in a way that sent chills down my body, only heightening y discomfort. My mind wondered if he was trying to glamour me, but I felt nothing, so I wiped my palms on my jeans and focused on staying calm and collected.

"I'm sorry, I am really nervous...I don't mean to be…but I'm not used to you people or this place or anything…but I really need this job and I know I'm screwing up this interview horribly and I'm so sorry." I rambled on.

He stopped me by leaning over and taking my hand in his. He examined it for a moment before speaking.

"You don't look like you're one of these town people, and your accent sets you apart. Where are you from?" He asked as he soothingly brushed my hand and smiled. I calmed a little at his gesture but found it slightly inappropriate for an interview. I was also being eyed evilly by the blonde waitress so I attempted to pull my hand back some. Godric seemed a little disappointed by my movement.

"I…I'm from Sweden. There were many of your kind in my area so I left here…but I…" I stopped myself from saying anymore for I realized how rude it was sounding. I apologized quickly. He simply nodded in understanding.

Godric seemed unlike anyone I'd ever met. He was so calm and complacent. He never looked angry and judging: just understanding. I started feeling comfortable around him.

"Josephina, if you are scared of us, why work at a place filled with our kind?" He asked me. I paused for a moment.

"This town is small…and I kind of need a job. It was my last resort." I answered apologetically. He laughed and stared at me for what felt like forever, debating something in his head.

"You're hired." He stated as he began to get up from his seat. I was shocked completely. I for sure thought my chances had been ruined and that this interview had gone completely wrong.

"W-what? Are you serious?" I asked, non-believing.

"Yes…unless you no longer want the job?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh..no, no. Thank you, so much." I said as I got up with him and smiled a real, bright smile.

"Good, you start tomorrow night at 6. You will meet with Eric and me again and receive some training." He paused for a moment and took my hand again as he placed his lips on my skin. I blushed a deep red and looked around. Godric lifted his head to me. "It's going to be a pleasure working with you Josephina. I look forward to it." He said and left out the door with vampire speed, leaving me standing with my hand in the air for a few seconds before I dropped it.

I smiled to myself as I grabbed my purse and headed to my car. My excitement for tomorrow night was building. I may just like this town after all.

The next day passed quickly as I waited for night to settle in. I decided on a nice red mini dress, hoping to fit in with the bar scene. The dress cut off at mid thigh and clung to my every curve but exposed a very small amount of cleavage. It was a tease. I took a pair of black heals and added them to the outfit with red lipstick, surely a vampire favorite. My curly hair was down and accentuated my face nicely. With a little more make-up, I was ready to go.

My drive there was nerve-racking. The outside of the place was exactly what someone would expect. Dark, a little beat up looking with negative writing spray painted all over it. The line went from the front door all the way out to the parking lot. Thankfully, I would be able to just cut through it all since I would be working there. With a deep breath in and out, I headed toward the entrance.

A dirty blondish vampire was working the door. She looked bored and annoyed at the humans in front of her. Her eyes swept over the crowd until she reached me and paused. A smirk arose on her lips as I headed her way.

"Well, don't you look yummy?" She said seductively. I smiled.

"I'm the new bartender…I was told to start tonight." I explained. Her smirk became a little wider.

"I'm going to have to thank Eric for you. Go right on in. He's in his office." She said as she moved to the side to let me in. I thanked her and pushed myself into the crowded bar. It was dark, with red and blue lights flashing around the room. Dancers were swaying to the music sensually up on the poles as the fang bangers and tourists watched, danced, and attempted to get their own vampire for the night.

I'd always wondered what the big deal was about vampires…why people craved them so much. They were murderers. They seduced you, then drained you and killed you without a second thought. I shook my head in sadness for all the people there as I continued my journey to the back of the bar where Eric's office was. Straightening out my dress and fluffing my hair some, I knocked on the door and listened as the two vampires became quiet.

"Come in." A deep voice said and I opened the door and walked inside the office.

I looked over at the tall vampire who I'd assumed was Eric. He was like everyone had described. He had long, blonde hair that framed his chiseled face. He towered over my 5'6 frame and definitely held a demeanor that said he had power. I smiled after getting over the shock of seeing him and noticed that he was sizing me up and checking me out. My smile faltered.

"I'm Josephina…the new barmaid." I said as I awaited one of them to do something.

Eric walked over to me and around me…checking my entire physique out, which made me extremely uncomfortable. Suddenly, I felt his hot breath close to my ear and I shivered as Godric watched closely…lust creeping into his eyes. I didn't know what I was feeling. I know part of it was want, need, attraction, and lust as well, but part of it was disgust for this man who thought he had a right to be so close to me.

"My maker certainly was correct in his statement of you. I may have you doing personal tasks for me instead of bartending." He whispered teasingly in my ear. I could feel his arousal on my backside as his hand slid to my waist and pulled me closer to him. I gasped and looked up to find Godric's fangs out and him looking at me in a way that heightened my own arousal. It took all of my strength and dignity to get out of the situation.

"What the hell!" I yelled as I pushed Eric off of me. He looked utterly shocked at my refusal of him. "I'm not your plaything! I'm here for a job. Now either I get one or I don't, but I would rather not waste my time. I'm not just another little fang banger that's going to fall all over the two of you begging you to fuck me. I'm a lady, and you will treat me like one or I will leave. Your choice." I exclaimed. I didn't care who these men were, no one would touch me or disrespect me like that when they first met me.

Eric looked highly amused and Godric was just smiling good-naturedly. They exchanged glances and reached an agreement on something though Godric seemed like he disapproved of whatever they were going to do.

"She's feisty, I like it." Eric stated as he crept up behind me once more. I saw Godric move closer as well, looking apologetically at me.

"Eric, are you sure she's the one?" Godric asked him as Eric paused for a moment.

"Godric, this is what was said would happen. She has to be. And you have to do it." Eric stated. Godric nodded and came closer to me. I was too confused to speak until I felt Godric's arms pull me into him and his fangs extend.

"What the hell is going on?" I shouted and attempted to squirm out of his grasps to no avail. "Let me go!"

"I'm so sorry, Josephina." Godric said. "You will have a job, but it will not be a bartender. You will be safe, Min Kӓrlek, I promise."

With those words, his fangs penetrated my skin and I screamed out. When the pain faded, the throbbing was left and I felt myself growing weaker. When the throbbing was gone, darkness was overcoming me until finally, my world was black.

**A/N: So? How'd you like the first chapter? Let me know in a REVIEW! **

**Min Kӓrlek - My love**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: New chapter! Enjoy **** Thank you so much for your reviews! They do become my muse. **

When I awoke from what I thought was death, it was to a mouth and eyeful of dirt and a man draped on my body. I immediately freaked out and began digging upwards. Before I knew it though, I was out of the ground and sprawled on top of it with Godric sitting near me, looking solemn and watching my reaction closely. I shot up and gaped at him. He was filthy and as was I.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I shrieked. He looked up at me.

"I made you a vampire." He stated.

"Why!" I yelled. "I don't even know you! You don't even know me!" My eyes filled with tears and I started sobbing uncontrollably. He pulled my body into his and I felt a sense of comfort. I hated it because I wanted to hate him for doing this to me. I wanted to hate him with everything in me.

His hand brushed through my hair as my sobbing slowly came to a stop. He waited patiently for me to gather myself before continuing to talk.

"Josephina, it's a long story, but let's get you cleaned up before I begin it." He said as he pulled me up with him. When I looked around, I realized that we were in Bon Temps cemetery and I was absolutely disgusted. The odd thing was, I was dead…technically…and I was in a cemetery. But I was alive too. I hated the confusing aspects of it all.

"Fine." I said crudely as he gathered me into his arms bridal style.

Before I knew it, I was flying, in the air, with Godric's arms securely around me. I wasn't frightened or nervous. I was actually pretty calm about this supernatural power. Godric didn't attempt to talk to me through the flight. I guess he sensed my anger and sadness and didn't want to make me even more depressed. He hated himself enough for turning me anyway.

We finally reached a large home that looked pretty casual on the outside. I assumed this was his residence. He affirmed my assumptions. He set me down and looked at me.

"This is my home. You will be staying here with me for a while. I'm sure I'll be able to make you comfortable here." He said and I just nodded and went towards the door. I suppose he expected some type of reaction out of me because he stood there watching me for a moment before following me to the front door. The inside was nothing like the outside. It was colorful and homey and comfy. Nothing I would have expected. He gave me a tour of the large 5 bedroom home (not including all of the vampire rooms) and finished by leading me to his sun proof chamber.

His bedroom would have been extremely hard to find unless you knew the exactly layout of the house. One would have to enter the living room, enter a code behind one of the many paintings, follow a hallway, enter another code, and have a fingerprint check done before his room would open.

"I will have your DNA print set into the machine in case you are ever to need me." He said. When we were finally settled into his master bedroom, I sat down on his humungous circular bed and stayed quiet. I was still filthy and was probably ruining the cover but didn't care. I just wanted peace…and to not be dead. Godric left to a closet and pulled out two towels then proceeded to hand them to me. He hesitated before talking again.

"The shower is right through that door. I will be in another one. Take your time and come out when you are ready. I will explain things then." He said and hesitated once more. Carefully, he walked closer to me and rested his hand on my face. I involuntarily leaned my head toward him and he smiled. When I remembered my situation, I quickly sobered up and pushed his hand away with my own. His smile faded into deep sadness and he left me to my own devices.

The bathroom was large with a golden walk in shower and separate bathtub. I turned the hot water nozzle on to let the water get warm as I got undressed. After gathering up a lot of courage, I stood in front of the full length mirror to examine my appearance only to be shocked by what I saw.

My dark brown, curly hair shone brilliantly and vibrantly even with the dirt stuck throughout it. My green eyes were brighter than before and my face held no blemishes. My skin was still its tanned color since I had a small amount of blood still coursing through me. My figure, though it had always been extremely curvy, seemed better than before. I didn't know what to think of my new self. Sure, I was stunning now, but only because I was a supernatural freak.

I didn't want to be a monster like this. I didn't want to take people against their will and destroy their life. I didn't want to be like Godric. I barely knew Godric but from the time I'd met him, I'd been observed, disrespected, taken against my will and turned into a blood sucking killer. The worst part was…he seemed different; like maybe he wasn't like every other cruel, selfish vampire. I was wrong.

Tears rolled down my cheeks and I realized I was crying blood, which only made me sob even harder. Finally though, I managed to drag myself in the hot shower and let the water soak everything away. I washed my body and hair thoroughly and just stood under the water until I got tired of standing. When I turned the water off, I felt weak and drained emotionally. Being a vampire made it to where, physically, I didn't feel weak or tired. I felt strong and sturdy…which was the polar opposite of my insides.

A knock came to the door and I assumed it was Godric since he was the only one there. I quickly grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my body before giving him entrance. He walked in, already cleaned up and in new clothes carrying a pink silk outfit with matching underwear. I stared at him waiting for him to speak.

"My child's progeny bought these while we slept." He said rather uncomfortably. He obviously didn't want to upset me by bringing up earlier events. "I hope you find them adequate." He said with a hopeful look.

"That's….exposing." I stated, still staring at the pink set. He smiled.

"Yes, Pam is one for exposing your assets. If you find it unfit to wear then I may have a night shirt you could wear." He said as he mentally checked through his attire.

"No, this will be fine, thank you Godric." I took the outfit from him as he gracefully left the bedroom so I could get dressed.

The gown went right to my butt and no further. Thankfully, the underwear was boy shorts and fit perfectly. Pam must have pretty good judgment when it comes to size. I brushed through my hair and blow-dried it as the curls reformed around my face. I threw a pair of fluffy pink socks on then went out to find Godric so we could discuss the night's events.

He was on the phone when I found him, speaking in a language I didn't know. It sounded like really old Swedish. When he saw me, he stopped mid-sentence and ended the call right after.

"You look beautiful, Josephina." He said as I saw lust creep into his eyes for the second time. Was I just a sex toy for these people? I thought to myself.

"Thanks." I said. "Now why the hell did you turn me into a vampire?" I said menacingly, still extremely pissed off about my entire situation. Godric sighed at my tone of voice and thought about where he could begin.

My foot began tapping which urged him to start.

"Do you know who you are in the vampire world?" He asked.

"No…I'm just a human…I was just a human. I never even associated with vampires until now." I explained. "And I should have kept it that way apparently!" I added.

"Then it's good that you stumbled upon Eric and myself as your first vampires." He stated, ignoring my last comment. I scoffed and glared at him.

"Doubt that."

"Josephina, have you ever noticed anything weird about yourself that you've ignored…or have you done anything that normal humans couldn't do?" He asked gently. I froze. No. He couldn't know…no one knew. It was impossible. How could he figure that out? I began panicking eternally.

"No." I said, rather unconvincingly. I crossed my arms like a child and refused to say more. Godric sighed and came over to me.

"Please be honest, my child. I need to know this if I'm to keep you safe. When you came to Bon Temps, it was a sign that something had begun. I'm only telling you this because you are a part of it now…you're the cause of it. When you came here, every supernatural knew it, but because Eric is the ruler of Area 5, which is here, he was able to get to you first." He paused. "Now, can you answer me honestly?" He asked.

I was shaking and scared. I'd tried so hard to keep this part of me away from the world; to hide it. It was why I hated anything supernatural. I had no family because of supernaturals. Why couldn't I have just been normal? It would have been so easy to keep a little barmaid job in a little town with friendly folks to talk to and no drama. I looked up at him and gathered my thoughts before speaking.

"My mom…she was a fairy." I started. He nodded and urged me to continue. "And my dad…he was…a mix of something."

"What was he a mix of?" Godric asked, curiously.

"He was part shape-shifter and part vampire." I said nervously. He sat in front of me and came a little closer. His blue eyes captured my green ones and he spoke softly to me.

"Josephina, your parents died saving you." He paused to see my reaction. I had already known as much though so he continued.

"Your father was a highly illegal mix and was killed because of it. You are the only surviving child that is part shape-shifter, vampire, and fairy." He paused, struggling some with the next part.

"People were sent to kill you and your mother but the fairy world helped to keep you alive. You're mother died at the hands of an extremely strong vampire, but he couldn't touch you. They don't know why. The only reason I was capable of turning you was because you trusted me. You may not know you did, but you do." He looked at me as excitement built in his eyes.

"So if I'm already part vampire, then why did you need to turn me?" I asked. Godric stared at me for a long moment before answering.

"Because I was the first supernatural being to get to you." He answered honestly.

"So, what does that mean? You could have kept me human!" I was beginning to get angry and felt something start building in me…a warmth of some kind. I breathed in and out several times to calm myself.

"If a fairy had gotten to you first, you would have been taken straight to the fairy world. If a shape-shifter had gotten to you, you would have been taken to the shifter community. Depending on the person who captured you…you could have died at their hands." He explained slowly.

"So, if a different vampire had taken me, they would have killed me?" I asked terrified. He nodded forlornly.

"Then how do I know you won't kill me?" I asked…fear taking over me again. He saw and felt it and his first instinct was to comfort me but he denied the urge to. He didn't want to upset me more.

"If I were to kill you, I would have done it last night. I wouldn't have turned you." He answered.

"So then what do you want with me now if you don't want to kill me?"

"Josephina, you may be the only vampire who can walk in the sun." He was smiling at me now.

"You can shape-shift and you have fairy powers. This is what we think, at least. I changed you to stay close to you so I can keep you from being hurt. You have a long road ahead of you, Min Kärlek, but I will die before I let someone touch you." Godric stated fiercely. I'd never seen him have so much emotion.

I didn't know what to say. The abundant amount of information I'd just received took over me and rendered me speechless. I was frozen in place for what seemed like eternity, but Godric waited with me patiently. I finally managed to gather myself enough to speak.

"What does all of this mean, Godric? What am I supposed to do with this power that I supposedly have?" I asked, confused.

Godric took my hands in his and looked at me.

"This means that you may provide what vampires need to walk in the sun and what others need to become more powerful. You train yourself with the powers given to you, so when this war comes, you can fight it. I will be there with you, every step of the way. But I can't let them get a hold of you." He added more to himself than to me.

"So what happens if they get me?" I questioned like a small, scared child.

"Then that's the end of everything as we know it. The supernatural will have a war for you once someone has you who want your powers, and then everything will be destroyed." He said sadly.

"Do you want my powers Godric?" I asked him. He thought for a long moment before answering.

"No, I want you alive." He answered.

"Why?" I was confused…he had no use for me if he wasn't using me.

"There are things that have been said Josephina, not just about your powers, but about you. I'm hoping that after being here for 2,000 years, I will see them happen." He smiled a genuine smile towards me.

Being a vampire should make me all strong, fearless, heartless, and courageous…but it didn't. I leaned myself into Godric and let his strong arms hold me tight.

"Godric" I whispered

"Yes?"

"I'm scared." I said as a bloody tear ran down my face.

"I know." He answered as he breathed in the scent of my curls. "But nothing is going to happen to you…I promise."

I stuck my pink out and he seemed confused by the gesture.

"Do you pinky promise?" I asked as I looked up at his disoriented expression.

"Pinky promise?" He questioned and I nodded. I looped my pinky with his and shook them up and down once. Though still confused…he laughed at the picture before him.

"Yes Josephina, I pinky promise"

He led me down the hall to my room right near his and assured me things would be okay. I lay there endlessly as I felt the sun come up but couldn't sleep, which I found odd. I also noticed the hunger pains building but decided I would put them off until tomorrow. The abundance of information was still running clear through my mind. I wondered if things really would be okay and if I would live past 18, and if when I went to sleep today, would I want to wake up to my new reality?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it! **

I awoke to extreme hunger pains that had me grouchy and annoyed. Godric was awake way before me and we were in the kitchen arguing. Well, more like me arguing and him refusing.

"I'm not drinking a human!" I said, my voice shaking with anger.

"Josephina, True Blood is used for older vampires. The younger ones don't receive proper nourishment or fullness from it." He countered calmly. My pains were building like crazy until I was almost on the floor from being so weak. Godric disregarded my argument and said we were going hunting whether I wanted to or not. At that point, I don't think I cared.

I found it odd that Godric had been so set on me hunting, being the humanitarian he was. Always so peaceful with the humans and fair…treating them as equals in a way. I wondered what had changed his views.

My dress had been cleaned by the morning so I wore it to find a human since I had nothing else. Godric had said we would go shopping today and I'd looked forward to it. We left out in the night to find a proper meal for me. Fangtasia ended up becoming our destination, which was good since I honestly didn't care for the humans who went to that bar. It's weird referring to people as 'humans' since I used to be one. This was my new life now though, and I would have to get used to it.

Fangtasia's line was no shorter than the other nights but, like before, we were able to bump to the front of the line, causing a few angry shouts, and enter the club. The smell of all the fresh blood pumping through their veins had me going crazy, and Godric could sense it since he led me away from the crowd quickly. I was thankful, for I didn't know if I could control myself at the time and the last thing they needed was a starving vampire going crazy.

Eric was up in his chair above the crowd watching over the bar looking uninterested in anything until his eyes met mine. He smirked towards me and Godric and I moved in his direction. Eric was a striking vampire and I held a strong attraction for him. I'd also held a strong attraction for Godric and I wondered why I wanted them both so much. Eric's body was long and chiseled and very easy on the eyes. Godric's was shorter and stocky, comfortable. I craved both of them for reasons I didn't know.

My hunger switched to lust and Godric felt my mood change. He smiled and linked his arm around my waist pulling me close to him as we walked up the steps to the stage Eric was on.

I didn't want to want Godric or Eric in that way, but I couldn't help it. I had so many emotions and feelings going through me that I thought I would burst. Eric spoke first when we came up.

"Josephina, I do adore that dress on you, but I hope to see you in less this evening." He said as he winked an eye my way. I smiled involuntarily as my arousal built. His voice was so sexy and seductive.

"Thank you Eric, but I think Godric claims all rights to me." I said teasingly nudging Godric to my side and smiling deviously at him. Eric chuckled as Godric watched us.

"Josephina, take a seat and I will get a meal for you." Godric said as he grinned and left to gather three humans for us. I was sitting right next to Eric.

"You know…Godric shares." he said seductively once we were alone. He didn't care if Godric was there or not but simply thought I would be more comfortable if we were alone. I laughed.

"Yes, I do know, however, I have no urge to sleep with you tonight." I lied. I had every urge…but there was no way I was going to tell him that. I didn't even know who I wanted yet...or if I even wanted either of them at all. His hand disrupted my thoughts as it traveled up my thigh, resting slightly under my dress.

"That's a shame…I had every intention of making you scream my name tonight." He said nonchalantly. I gasped as his hand traveled a little higher and my breathing hitched.

Thankfully, Godric came with the humans and quirked a brow at Eric and my position. Eric smirked at him and removed his hand as Godric motioned the humans in front of us.

"You two have fun while I was gone?" He asked amused.

"Tons" I stated sarcastically. I really needed food, and it was a great distraction. Godric laughed at my tone as Eric just watched.

"Josephina, I'm going to go first to show you how it's done, then Eric and I will watch you. There is a point where you must stop feeding so you don't kill the human." He paused. "Try not to let your instincts take over and it will be easier." I nodded as I watched him tilt the woman's neck and bite. The woman moaned as he fed and my fangs descended at the sound. Eric saw and began watching me more intently.

The woman was smiling and moaning and my hunger was building like crazy with the sounds. Finally, Godric stopped and licked the wound so it would heal and she left the stage right after with many jealous and angry people staring at her. Then it was my turn.

I had a male that looked around twenty-four with jet black, curly hair and hazel eyes. He was very handsome and surprisingly hadn't been glamoured. He was doing this of his own free will which I thought made…um…drinking him a lot easier. At least I wouldn't be forcing someone to do something they didn't want to do. Eric and Godric were watching me closely as I turned the man's neck to the side. I leaned down and breathed in his scent. He smelled delightful and when he felt my breath, his breathing hit quickened. His heart beat accelerated and the sound was like music to my ears. I sunk my fangs into his neck as he moaned with the puncture and I sucked deeper and harder.

He tasted so sweet and fresh. It was the most sensual experience I'd ever had. I looked up to see Eric and Godric's fangs both fully extended and they were breathing harder even though they had no need to. Running my hand down the man's abdomen, I pushed him closer just for extra affect. I continued to suck on the male until I felt his heart slow down some so I retracted my fangs and licked the wound as Godric had done. Both men stared at me with amazement and want. If I could blush, I would have at their stares. The man was sent on his way and I thanked him for his…time. Eric told me not to do so, but Godric said nothing about it. They were still staring at me with pure admiration though and I became kind of flustered.

"What?" I asked innocently. Godric was the one to answer.

"Not many newborns are capable of stopping the first time…or even telling when to stop. They usually must be told or forcefully taken off." He stated in awe.

"Oh." I said dumbly, feeling both sad and proud. Sad because I wasn't even a normal newborn, but proud because I was capable of control that most my age wouldn't be capable of. Eric fed next and the humans were sent on their way afterward. We stayed up on the stage chatting and laughing some for a couple more hours. Something had been bothering me since I'd got there though and I decided on asking Godric about it.

He took me to Eric's office and Eric had followed even though I asked him not to. He said anything important enough for me to need privacy for was important enough for him to hear. Godric didn't disagree and I was stuck in one embarrassing situation.

I sat on Eric's desk, not really knowing where to begin. Godric, seeing my inward struggle, took my hand and said just to say what I was thinking. Embarrassed, I sighed.

"Is it normal to have a lot of feelings as a newborn?" I questioned…hoping that my lust for them was just part of my change. Eric seemed to know what I was thinking and chuckled as Godric mulled over what I'd said.

"Yes…it is normal for feelings you had as a human to be heightened to a larger degree as a newborn." He saw my confusion and went to explain further.

"Do you remember anger as a human?" he asked. I nodded. Duh, I was only two days old. I remembered everything a human did or had.

"Well say you became angry or upset as a newborn. The feelings would be about ten times stronger in you than normal and you may feel inclined to make rash decisions. This is why vampires must learn to control themselves…and this is something I will teach you." He explained. I nodded my understanding but still wanted to figure out one more thing from him.

"I feel overly attracted to both you and Eric and I don't know what to do. My urges are driving me crazy." I stated with a pout. Eric's eyes became wild and one of his famous smirks appeared on his face.

"I'd be happy to take care of those urges for you." He said as he came closer. I got mad and crossed my arms. I wanted a serious conversation.

"Eric, she's serious. She actually doesn't know what to do with herself and she's confused. Let's not tease her." Godric said soothingly and Eric backed off some though his eyes never changed. His excitement with the thought was showing clear in his jeans and I found it rather disgusting at the moment.

"Josephina, what exactly are these urges for us?" Godric asked me sincerely. My eyes bulged and I was extremely happy I couldn't blush. Was he really that oblivious or did he like this slow torture?

"I…they're…well they're sexual and emotional I guess. It's like I want both of you but I feel that's wrong." I explained.

"What's wrong about it?" he asked me which caught me off guard. I'd never heard of someone having more than one man like that unless they were a cheating whore. Excuse my language.

"Everything…it'd be like I was cheating." I said. "Wouldn't it?"

Godric smiled at me. "So young and so naïve" he looped his hands together behind his back. "It's only cheating if they don't know about it." He paused for a moment, looking for the right words to continue with.

"Vampires are very selfish creatures, yes. But the bond between maker and child is something unexplainable. It's the bond you feel with me." He looked to see if I understood so far and I nodded for him to continue. "Eric and I are not selfish when it comes to…." He paused.

"When it comes to what?" I asked. He looked like he changed his mind on what he was about to say. Eric understood but stayed quiet.

"When it comes to people; if we both like the person, than we can share…but it is ultimately up to you if you are comfortable with two men. If not, then I guess you would have to choose." He said. His demeanor had changed with his pause and I wondered what exactly it was that he knew…what was he hiding?

"Godric, I don't know if I could be comfortable with that…but I want to be." I said honestly.

"You have all the time in the world to figure it out, Min Kärlek. You don't have to decide anything yet." He said. "And if you truly want to be, then eventually you can be." He added with a smile. "But as of right now, we must go shopping for you some clothes." He paused and looked over at Eric, who was surprisingly quiet through the whole conversation.

"Would you like to join us Eric?" He asked. Eric thought for a moment before smiling.

"No, Godric, I think this is a trip for just you and her." With that, he left us and went back to the stage in the bar.

"Well, shall we?" Godric asked as he bowed and gave me his hand. I gladly accepted and we headed out to the limo awaiting us.

….

"This dress is hideous, Godric!" I said as I laughed at the pink, peacock dress.

"I must agree…but I just wanted to see how it looked." Godric added with a laugh.

Shopping with him had been fun so far and I'd bought practically an entire year worth of clothing…but he insisted we continue. I think he just liked watching me try on different things and make comments about them. I didn't mind spending the time with him though.

I struggled in the huge private dressing room with trying to get the fabric off but with no success. I opened my mouth to ask for assistance but Godric was already there pulling the material over my head, leaving me exposed in a black bra and panties as I giggled uncontrollably. When the dress was off, I realized how close he actually was to me and immediately stopped. We stood there for a few moments as he let me decide what I wanted to do.

Honestly, I didn't know what I wanted to do. Part of me wanted him to make the first move and kiss me and the other part was screaming at me to just take a step and kiss him.

Godric watched me patiently as I worked through my indecision. My hands began traveling up his chest of their own accord as he sighed at my gentle touch. I laced my fingers around his neck as I moved my lips near his. Breathing in his scent was like breathing in heaven and I relaxed instantly at the smell. My lips met his in a soft, gentle kiss…but I wanted more.

I deepened the kiss and lightly opened my mouth. As he breathed in my scent, his fangs appeared and he looked at me intently. He was patient as I decided each step I wanted to take with him. I let my tongue trace his fangs, lingering a moment on their tips, until finally I found his tongue. My fangs came into view as his tongue slipped into my mouth and our gentle kiss became so much deeper.

My hands found the tip of his shirt and I went to pull it off so I could see his entire chest. I took a moment to admire his beauty and the contours of his body. He smiled as he saw how taken I was with him and came over to me. His strong hands lifted me up and lay me on the couch placed in our private dressing room. One of his hands moved to take off my bra and reveal my full breasts with hard nipples. He traced them and I breathed harder even though it was unnecessary.

I pulled his frame on top of me as I kissed him passionately again. I'd never felt as happy as I was with him in that moment and I didn't want it to end.

"Josephina" He said huskily, which only turned me on more. When he saw he had my attention he continued though I could tell he didn't want to.

"Maybe it would be smart to wait before doing this." He said as he got off of me so I could get up. With my vampire speed I was up with my bra back on in seconds and I was hurt. It was plain on my face but it really didn't need to be. Godric could feel everything I felt. So he felt the wave of emotions that came over me…hurt, sadness, anger, disappointment, inadequacy, and back to hurt. Godric mentally kicked himself for causing me these emotions.

"Why?" I finally managed to ask. I could feel myself tearing up and thought it pathetic so I tried my best to suck it up and get past these stupid enhanced emotions.

"Do you not want me? Am I not good enough? Did I do something wrong?" I started asking every question I could think of to keep myself from choking up. Godric looked horrified and hated himself for denying me and making me feel inadequate.

"No, no, Josephina, it's nothing like that." He started as he got up and came to comfort me. I know it was childish, but I turned my back on him and crossed my arm. He flinched at the hatred I felt. His hand found my waist and I flinched, purposefully, at the touch and he immediately dropped his hand. He came around to face me with self-loathing on his face and I started to feel bad. I honestly couldn't help my enhanced feelings but I didn't want to make him feel like shit.

"Josephina, I simply thought it would be best if we waited until we know for sure that you are ready and not just going by your emotions at the moment." He paused and looked down to the floor.

"I just wanted to make sure that you won't regret it once it's over." He said

I looked at him, not really knowing what to feel or think. It wasn't because I wasn't good enough; it was because he was worried I was going to regret him…regret us. It was an understandable worry since I'd only really known him three days but I suddenly felt bad about the entire situation and went over to him. I'd never have thought in a thousand years that a person two thousand years old would have an insecurity about something. He proved me wrong.

I took his hands in my own and studied them like he'd done to me before speaking. He noted my change in attitude and watched me to see what I would do. I turned his hand over, lifted it up to my mouth and placed a kiss on it. He managed a half-smile as he watched the familiar gestures.

"Godric, do you regret making me a vampire?" I asked as I looked at his hand. He mulled that over in his head.

"Sometimes I do…but not because I don't want you…but because there are human traits I wish I could give back to you." He smiled "Like the ability to not have extremely strong feelings over everything." He said and I laughed and nodded my agreement.

"But sometimes, I'm happy I made you…because I'm closer to you than any other person could be." He paused and looked angry at his self then. "And it's extremely selfish of me to want that."

I looked up at him and saw the self-loathing on his face once more. It made me angry to see someone as compassionate as Godric hate their self so much. I didn't care how many lives he took or how much wrong he did. I dropped his hands and forced him to look at me.

"Godric, stop detesting yourself so much. You are not a bad person." I said.

"I'm not a person, Josephina, I am a monster. I made you into something you hated. I could kill you right now if I wanted." He said in a low, murderous tone. I was scared…but not for myself, for him. I didn't want him to ever leave me…and I was terrified one day he would.

He felt my fear and seemed satisfied that he'd made me realize who he was, and who I was, but I wouldn't let him stay that way for long. I let my fangs spring forward and I attacked him. I attacked him with everything I had and he was startled and bewildered. I threw him against the wall and slammed him on the ground. Grabbing him by the throat, I threw him again at the wall, causing a crack. Not once did he fight back. When I finally stopped, the most part of our dressing room had been destroyed and Godric was sitting on the ground, watching me with a blank stare. He seemed completely confused.

"You won't even fight me back, Godric. You are not bad." I said as I walked over to him. Understanding of my actions hit him and he felt pretty dumb that he didn't see it before. Everything I did was new to him…I was a mystery, even to myself sometimes. I offered him a hand up and he took it but enveloped me with a huge hug as he came up.

"I'm so sorry." He said in my ear.

"For what?" I asked as he released me from the hug.

"For everything today." I laughed and he looked at me confusedly.

"Godric, vampires are nothing but drama, I would think after two-thousand years you would know that by now." I said. He smiled and chuckled.

"You amaze me every day."

"Yes well…you have a lot of amazement to look forward to. We kind of have forever together." I said with a sigh.

"It's a forever I'm excited for." He planted a small kiss on my lips. We began to gather our things to go and clean up a bit of the mess and we picked up the ugly pink, peacock dress. We laughed at what the night had led to because of a horrendous dress.

Needless to say, it came home with us.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! **** Let me know what you think…whether good or bad. Constructive criticism is helpful and happy reviews are even better! Next chapter will hopefully be posted next week. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy the lovely lemons at the end! I know you've been asking for them. Lol **

"What do you mean you're leaving?" I yelled to Godric who was looking extremely sad. "I've only been a vampire a month and you're leaving on some trip to a king! Why can't I go?" I asked. I didn't want to be left alone with Eric for a week. I was still new to this whole vampire thing and he was supposed to be helping me through it all.

"Josephina, I must go to the Queen…not the king. Eric had got himself into trouble with her and I need to resolve it since I am older and she will listen to me better. It will only be for a week and I will be back here with you. Eric will take care of you just as I would." He said trying to calm me.

"Whatever." I said with a pout. I know I was acting childish, but seriously, a week alone with Eric Northman couldn't be good.

Godric sighed. "I would take you with me if it wouldn't be dangerous, you know that."

"I know." I said sadly. Godric came over to me and kissed me for a long time.

"I think you will enjoy your time with Eric." Godric stated smugly.

"Doubt it" I mumbled under my breath. He kissed me once more and asked me to stay out of trouble and listen to Eric before going out the door.

"He'll be here to pick you up at seven. Have fun Min Kärlek." He added before closing the door. I sighed and placed my hand under my chin. I didn't want to have to listen to Eric, or anybody else but Godric for that matter.

Well great…what would I do until seven? I decided on getting ready and making myself look perfect. I chose a medium black dress with diamond embroidery around the waist along with silver colored heels that made me about three inches taller. I placed my curly locks up in pins out of my face and applied lip gloss with some eye make-up. When everything was done, I looked like I was 25 and it was 6:30.

Since I had thirty minutes to spare, I heated up an A positive True Blood to take some of the edge off of my hunger. Surprisingly, I had more control than most over my hunger and urges so I didn't go crazy if I didn't eat every few hours. I decided to visit Godric's room since I was missing him already and found that my DNA print had been set in his machine. I smiled to myself as the big door slid open.

I loved being in Godric's room. It always felt so comfortable and right that I never wanted to leave. A white piece of paper and a wrapped up box on his bed caught my eye so I sped over towards it. The letter was a note to me from Godric. I should have known he would leave me a gift.

_Min Kärlek, _

_I miss you already. I had an inkling that you may come into my chamber. _

_I found this gift and thought of you. It's not nearly as beautiful, but nothing can reach your beauty. _

_I shall see you soon. _

_Your love,_

_Godric. _

I smiled and looked at the wrapped box with excitement. Quickly, I un-wrapped it and saw that is was the most beautiful necklace I'd ever seen. It was fake silver with a bright red ruby and diamonds surrounding it. I'd wished I could wear real silver without it burning me so he wouldn't have to go to such great lengths to find a replica that wouldn't hurt me but still looked lovely.

I hooked the chain around my neck and gazed at in a mirror. It looked beautiful and matched nicely with my outfit. As I was admiring the piece of jewelry, a voice came from behind me.

"You look lovely Josephina." Eric said as he looked me over. I smiled and said my thanks.

"Are you ready to go? I've arranged a dinner for us tonight since I doubt you would want to go back to Fangtasia and you look so delectable right now I wouldn't want to waste it." He said and I gaped at him.

"How do vampires go out to have dinner?" I asked, shocked. He chuckled.

"Well if you come, I will show you." He stuck his arm out to lead me out of the house and I accepted.

….

We arrived thirty minutes later at a nice, classy looking restaurant called Vamperesqu, which I thought was rather funny. Eric was the perfect gentleman. He opened the door for me, kissed my hand, and pulled out my chair. I never thought he could be so nice.

The waitress came and handed us our menus as well as introduced herself. She was very flirtatious with Eric even though I was sitting right there. It was clear she was a human. Something similar to jealousy came over me and aggravated me. Eric took no interest in the waitress though and watched me closely as he smiled devilishly at the fact that I was getting jealous.

"Is there anything I can get ya'll while you see what you wanna order?" She asked more to Eric than me. I looked up at her and gave her a death glare.

"Yes, we'll take two of the French male wine." I said as I took hold of Eric's hand. He still watched me smirking.

"Now Eric, I believe this woman is flirting with you. Do you take any interest in her at all?" I asked sweetly. I know it was mean, but I just wanted to hear him deny her.

"No." He stated carefree and rather bluntly, not even sparing the waitress a glance. I smiled. "But I take an interest in you." He said to me. The waitress was upset and stomped off to fetch our wine but I barely noticed. I was too shocked by Eric's sincerity in his words. I don't know why since he openly flirted with me…but just hearing him say it was different. I was taken aback.

"Eric…I…I take an interest in you as well." I said honestly.

"Do you?" He countered. And for the first time, he seemed vulnerable. Like he didn't know how I felt towards him.

"Yes, I do…but it's only been a month…" I started but he cut me off.

"It's been a lot longer than a month for Godric and I, Josephina. We've been watching over you since you were born." He paused to let that sink in. It hadn't but he continued. "Why do you think we both have such strong affection for you after only being near you a month?"

I was too annoyed at the fact that they had watched me my entire life but never once mentioned it to hear the part about either of them caring for me.

"Wait…so you and him, you've known about me and looked after me since I was born and not one of you cared to mention it until now?" I asked rather loudly. Some of the restaurant members began to stare at me but I didn't care.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" He asked like I was the foolish one in the wrong.

"Yes the hell it is!" I exclaimed. "I'd like to know that the stalkers I've had my entire life are now the ones seducing me!" I got up and left to Fangtasia with vampire speed, leaving Eric sitting there until he began chasing after me. I was sitting in his office by the time he got there. He was furious…but so was I. Tonight wasn't going to work out well.

"I don't appreciate being left alone at a table." He said viscously. "Or you making a scene for no reason other than to be a drama queen like you've always been!" He yelled.

"I don't give a fuck what you appreciate!" I spat at him. "And like I've always been? Really Eric? You're going to throw my past in my face because you stalked me all my life!" I yelled as I sprung up out of my chair.

"We didn't stalk you!" He yelled back at me as he came right up near my face. "We watched over you to save your pathetic, ungrateful self!" That stung.

"Well you know what! I never asked to be fucking turned into a monster like you. I was fine with my pathetic little life as you put it!" I said as I choked back tears. I wouldn't let him see me cry. I couldn't

"Well now I regret letting Godric even turn you! We should have let you die when you were younger…then we both wouldn't be putting out lives at risk to save someone who isn't even grateful for it!" He yelled, his eyes and face hard and livid.

I honestly didn't mean for something so simple to escalade to a fight like this, but to hear those word and how he really felt about me stirred something in me. I'd never felt so unwanted or hated.

I backed down for a second as his words hit me hard. The tears, or should I say blood, fell and Eric looked shocked at how quickly I broke. I didn't make a noise, but stared at him as the blood trickled from my eyes down my face. I stood like this for a while as I watched his face go from hard and angry, to shocked, to remorseful back to semi-hard again. I looked down at my feet and said only one word.

"Fine."

His face changed quickly to worry but still maintained a hard look as he looked at me. "What do you mean fine?" He questioned with anger still in his tone. I gave no answer though and only thought.

"Josephina, what do you mean fine?" He said a little less gruff this time. But I still gave no answer.

Instead, I took the necklace Godric had given me off and grabbed an envelope from on top of Eric's desk. I placed the necklace in the envelope and sealed it shut. On the top I wrote a small note.

_I don't want you to die because of me. I'm sorry. I love you. _

I set the note back on Eric's desk and saw as he read it quickly. I went to leave before he finished but he was too quick for me and he took hold of my arm.

"What are you going to do, Josephina? Don't be stupid and do something irrational" For the first time I knew him, Eric was helpless, he was worried. He was worried about me…about what I would do. I looked at him, tears building again.

"Let go of me Eric." I said lowly. He shook his head.

"No."

I thought about what I could say that would hit him hard enough to let me go; something that would hurt him as bad as he hurt me.

"Eric, I'm not going to be someone or with someone who regrets my existence. I never asked to become a monster…and I never wanted you or Godric to put your life in danger for me. It'd be easier for everyone if I just wasn't here anymore." I stated. My rephrasing of his words to me hit him and he realized how I felt and how strongly I felt it.

"So what? Now you're going to waste our efforts and destroy yourself over a stupid fight that shouldn't have happened to begin with?" He looked at me fiercely. "I won't let you."

"It's not about our stupid fight! It's about the fact that YOU don't want me here; the fact that you regret my entire existence. And why would you care anyways? You obviously don't care about me!" That made him shut up and he dropped my hand.

"If that's what you think, fine. Leave." His face was a hard, emotionless, mask. I don't know why, but I just wanted him to take me in his arms and tell me he wanted me, that he was sorry, and that he needed me here. But this was Eric Northman and no such thing would leave his mouth. So I left. I didn't know where I was going and what I was going to do. There was only a few more hours left of the night until sunrise.

I left Fangtasia out into the starry, cool night and just started running with no destination in mind. My thoughts enveloped me as I did; thoughts of Godric, of Eric, of my family so many years ago. I ended up arriving at Merlotte's and decided on ordering a True blood. Sookie was working tonight and greeted me with a shocked expression. Shit, I thought. No one had known about my change.

"Oh my gosh, Jose, what happened? Who turned you?" She questioned.

"Sookie, is it okay if I sit and get a True blood? You're welcome to sit with me if you would like." I said and she nodded as she led me to my own booth near a back corner so we could have some privacy. She yelled to Sam that she was taking a break as she sat down with me.

"What happened? I thought you were going to work with Eric and Godric?" She asked. I laughed loudly but it held no humor.

"Yeah. If only my life could be so simple." I stated more to myself than to her.

"What do you mean? What did they do to you?" Sookie asked me, worry coating her voice. I sighed and thought for a while in hopes that a simple way to explain everything might come to me.

"Godric…he changed me. About a month ago." I said sadly. She gasped.

"Why?"

"If I honestly knew, I would tell you. Something about walking in the sun or some shit like that." I said uninterested. My mind was too enveloped with Eric and how he so easily just let me go. He really must not care about me.

Eric came through the door then and I froze where I sat. He was beside me faster than I could blink.

"Sookie, would you mind leaving Jose and I alone?" He commanded more than asked. Though hesitant, she moved and got back to work. Eric looked at me though his face was blank. I wondered what he saw. I knew I was a mess. My face had blood smears, my hair was windblown and I looked overly depressed.

"We are leaving." He said and I quirked a brow.

"I am not leaving anywhere." I said as I crossed my arms. He growled lowly at my defiance. Within moments, I was over his shoulder and the whole bar was staring at us as I yelled at him and kicked but did not succeed in freeing myself. Eric was much too old and too strong for me to overpower him, so I was left to his will.

We arrived at Godric's home and went directly to his chamber as he plopped me down on the bed and started pacing.

"Do you have any idea how idiotic you are!" He yelled before standing right in front of me.

"You're the one who told me to leave!" I yelled back, standing up as well to face him.

"I didn't think you would be foolish enough to do it! Do you have any idea how many people would love to take you away from Godric and I? To take your blood and use your power!" He yelled getting closer.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm the one constantly left in the corner alone and unknowing of who the hell is after me or why I'm really even wanted! If I'm a fucking vampire then I can't be anything else now can I?" I said, seething. Eric quieted some.

"That's not how it works." He stated.

"Then please Eric, enlighten me! Because I'm so bewildered right now as to why I'm here or why you and Godric want me." I threw my hand up in the air. "So please, Explain." Eric just looked at me though and didn't speak. Something had changed about his demeanor. It was like he was a tiger going after its prey.

His body came closer to mine and I looked at him questioningly. A hand went to my waist and I gasped.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I felt myself becoming more aroused at his close distance.

"You want me." He said as he leaned closer to my ear. "I can smell it." I couldn't deny it. All our arguing had really caused some sexual tension in me, but what about Godric? Wouldn't that be like cheating? As is reading my mind Eric spoke.

"Godric will be fine with it. He wants you…comfortable with both of us." I giggled like a little school girl but then was aware of how close he actually was to me. I could feel his major hard on pressing right on me. I lost all coherent thoughts then. I wanted Eric Northman…and I wanted him bad.

I grabbed the front of his pants and pulled him on top of me on the bed. He smirked at my dominance, but that wasn't how Eric played. He was the animal in bed. Using one of his large hands, he pinned both of mine above me and began kissing my neck. I moaned as he found every sweet spot my body had. His lips trailed from my neck to my shoulders, and then he ripped my dress away and trailed further to my bra.

He unhooked my bra revealing my breasts and hard nipples. His tongue flicked over one and sucked until I was writhing beneath him in pleasure. He continued to do the same with the other, almost causing me to orgasm, but stopped when he felt it come on.

"Please Eric" were the only words I could say as my fangs sprang forward. I didn't really know what I was asking for, but he seemed to understand. His free hand trailed down my stomach as he kissed my lips passionately, and he ripped my lace underwear away. One finger slid down my slit and he growled lowly at how wet I was. I knew he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

"Let my hands go." I said, suddenly needing to touch him, feel him, and trace his every crevice. He did so and I pulled his shirt off as well as his pants and boxers so that we were both very naked. When I saw his size I gaped and became a little nervous. Eric felt the change in my attitude and looked at me curiously.

"Is this going to hurt?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Only for a moment…and then you will adjust. I promise." He said sincerely. I nodded before taking him in my hand and stroking him. His fangs came out then and he gasped. He grunted as I stroked him, slowly then faster with each sound and each heavy breath. His finger slid into me, then one more and another as he pumped them into me hard and fast. I was panting as I was coming to an orgasm and Eric's hips were bucking with each stroke.

His thumb moved to my clit and rubbed as he continuously pumped in and out. I moaned as I came and thrusted hard on his hand before I finally settled. It was his turn. His eyes were hooked on mine the entire time, his face told me he was ready to come. I flipped him over and got in between his legs as I smirked at him.

Running my tongue along his shaft, I took the tip in my mouth, going further down until I was deep throating him. He was breathing heavy and trying hard to keep his focus on me. I started sucking and moving faster as he thrusted into my mouth harder. I could tell he was almost there. My hand slid down to his sack and I played with them as I sucked harder. With another thrust into me, Eric shot his load down my throat and I swallowed gladly before moving up off of him.

I laid beside him for a moment as we both caught our breath. Eric's hand traced from my stomach down to my wet pussy and chuckled at how fast I was ready to go. His laughing stopped once I started to stroke him again and he looked at me seductively.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" He asked teasingly. I nodded as he moved on top of me. I was nervous about his size. He was larger than anyone I'd seen and thicker than I thought normal, but I was ready. I wanted him…all of him.

Eric teased my entrance with the tip of his dick and I whimpered, almost begging him to enter me. I felt him slide all the way in and gasped at the sharp pain of him spreading me open. He stopped for a moment so I could adjust before thrusting slowly. Each thrust was less painful than the last and soon the pain mixed in with the pleasure and I was ready to go fast.

"Harder" I said and he smirked down at me. He plunged harder and faster as I moaned with each thrust. I was close to orgasm but I wanted him to release with me.

"Eric, come with me." I said. He only managed a nod and he leaned down toward me. His fangs came out and penetrated my skin as I moaned louder. With each suck I bucked harder. When he thrusted into me one last time I screamed out his name and came as he moaned and got off deep inside of me.

Breathing heavy, we lay there with him still inside of me. I couldn't form any thoughts or any words. I was too happy to even move. I'd never wanted someone as much as I wanted Eric right then and I had him. When I could think, the thought that came scared me.

What if I fell in love with Eric Northman?

But then something else hit me.

What if I fell in love with Godric too?

I brushed them aside quickly as I didn't want to worry.

After all, sex doesn't always lead to love….right?

**A/N: REVIEWWW! **


End file.
